


This

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CHENSOO - MY BABIES!, ChenSoo, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Angst, M/M, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jongdae knows he's not a cat. Kyungsoo disagrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I emerged from school hell to write a short drabble, but turned it into this mess when I didn't feel like doing work /welp/

_That little twerp is gonna get it_.

Jongdae doesn't know what, but he's going to get  _it_.

His date had been cute, polite, and without pervasive body odor like the last one.

Leaving him halfway through the appetizers was not what Jongdae had in mind when dreamy Joonmyun from his bio class had asked him out to the fancy Italian place a couple weeks ago.

But lo and behold,  _seven voice mail_ s. Within the span of an hour. All incoherent, drunken ramblings.

( _Jongdaeeeee, Kim Jongdae! Guess you're still on your-...yro-...date…You canceled our Fir-…Far-…Friday night movie, you know. But you prolly don’t, cuz cats don’t watch movies anyway. But I’m not bad-…sm-sad-...mad-…smad, cat! Haha, you giant cat, kitten, kittyyyyy, kittyyyy, ...... It’s Kyungsoo by the way, call me back when you get this._ )

 

 

Maybe Jongdae should have seen this coming.

He’d left Kyungsoo in their dorm room nursing his third beer. Probably a warning sign from someone who's usually enough of a stick in the mud to prefer tea over alcohol.

And he’d said as much, but the younger boy brushed him off, mumbling something about a difficult chemistry test.

 

 _Well he’s about to benzene wring that boy’s neck_ , Jongdae thinks as he barrels through the dorm's entrance, ignoring the worry digging into his chest, burying it with annoyance.

He opens their door to a room that looks like it just survived a small-scale explosion. His roommate has his back turned away, humming some incoherent melody, digging around their shelf of pots. A pan clatters to the floor, upsetting a cup of utensils that ding off the hardwood.

“Do Kyungsoo!” Jongdae lets the door slam behind him, relishing the way Kyungsoo jumps, startled, dropping the pan in his hand and turning to face Jongdae.

The younger boy sways off balance, clearly plastered and unsteady on his feet. His gaze is unfocused and confused, but he grins stupidly. “Cta-…Cat! You’re back! I msi-…mid-…missed you!”

“Shut up,” Jongdae huffs, refusing to be swayed from anger, planting himself in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips. “I just walked out of a date with Kim Joonmyun because my pain-in-the-ass best friend wouldn’t stop calling me.”

Kyungsoo furrows his brow at Jongdae’s tone but doesn’t respond, staggering over to their closet and pulling out a box of pasta.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk so much. Although to be honest, I didn’t get much out of your voicemails. Except that you thought I was a cat, and you were mad at me for it??”

“You are,” Kyungsoo slurs, pulling the contents of the pasta packet out, sending half the long noodles scattering all over their floor.

“You are a giant cat.”

Jongdae decides he's going to ignore that one, for now. In favor of making sure Kyungsoo doesn't ruin all their food.

“What _the hell_ are you doing?”

“Making linguini.” Kyungsoo struggles to stuffs the noodles into a pot, along with a pair of socks. “Cats like linguini.”

 _Linguini — his favorite_ , Jongdae thinks, not without bitterness. _He could be having linguini with Joonmyun right now_.

“What’s going on? How bad was your chemistry test? I asked you if you needed me to stay before I went out, and you didn’t even want to talk to me.”

“And you didn’t even take your jacket,” Kyungsoo slurs, pointing to Jongdae’s jean jacket, folded neatly on his bed.

_How’d that get there?_

“So what?”

“Don’t you know cats catch colds too? You als-…alawa-…always forget. Joonmyun came to the door and didn’t even remind you. You need someone to remind you.”

“Kyungsoo, what are you doing? Our dorm room doesn’t have a stove, that’s the air conditioning.”

He moves to take the pan away from where Kyungsoo’s trying to balance it on the air vent.

“No, cats shouldn’t cook.”

“Kyungsoo, I’m not a cat.”

“Kittens shouldn’t either.”

Another tug, and Kyungsoo seems to give up on the pasta, grabbing a baking tray and attempting to shove it down the vent so hard Jongdae’s afraid he’ll dent both.

“That’s not going to fit. It’s not a stove, stop it!” Jongdae wrestles him over the tray, but Kyungsoo clings, tugging harder.

“ _Bad kitty_ , vig-…gvi-…give it back!”

Jongdae huffs in exasperation, patience snapping under nerves, letting the tray go so fast Kyungsoo stumbles backward, “ _I’m not a freaking cat!_ ”

 

The other boy’s startled into silence, and Jongdae thinks they’re finally making progress until Kyungsoo speaks, narrowing his eyes accusingly.

"That's exactly what a cat would say."

“ _Oh, for the love of-…_ ”

Kyungsoo brandishes the tray like a shield, shimming backwards, and before Jongdae can finish his sentence, he has to dive forward to keep the younger boy from tripping on a pair of shoes.

Jongdae catches him just in time, grunting with the effort of bracing himself as he wraps his hands around Kyungsoo’s waist so they both don’t topple over. The tray falls with a clang as Kyungsoo's come up around his shoulders.

“Will you cut it out with the cat crap?" Jongdae tightens his grip on the other boy, shaking him a little. "I knew you loved cats, but seriously…”

Kyungsoo nods, humming in agreement, wide eyes trailing all over Jongdae’s face.

“I do. _I loooovveeee cats_ ,” he sing-songs with a hiccup.

He reaches up to tuck a curl off Jongdae’s forehead, pushing his fingers into Jongdae’s hair and stroking. It’s a nice gesture – or at least it would be if Jongdae didn’t think Kyungsoo was trying to pet him.

“I think I’m in love with them. Know. So much, actually. So much it hurts sometimes.”

Kyungsoo's drunken expression morphs into something strange, half-lidded and hazy, and Jongdae stares back at him, that same strange feeling lacing through his confusion.

When the other boy inches closer, he has a moment of panic, not sure where this is going. Until Kyungsoo slumps over, burrowing his face in Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Wanna sel…need a-a…sleep, _a catnap_ ,” he mumbles into Jongdae's shirt before shooting his head up, pointing at Jongdae with a giggle, and the older boy has to repress an eye roll. 

 _Ridiculous_.

“Fine go to sleep, you need it.” He lets go of Kyungsoo’s waist after he’s sure the other won’t fall and watches him shuffle over to the bed.

The younger boy starts to tug his sweater off, giving Jongdae a nice view of his back, toned muscles moving under tan skin, but gets the material caught around his head.

 _Wow_ , Jongdae thinks sardonically, moving to help him.

In all the times he’d been unable to keep a lid on those inappropriately non-platonic thoughts of watching Kyungsoo strip for him, he didn’t think this was how it would go down.

They struggle with the sweater and manage to get it halfway off Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“You’re not looking way-…away like before,” Kyungsoo chirps happily when they manage to free his head.

“Huh?”

“Before,…when you pretend like you’re not watching me change...” _Fuck._ “...And I pretend like I don’t know you’re staring.”

“I-I don’t know what you mean,” Jongdae stammers, ignoring his burning ears, trying to distract Kyungsoo as the other struggles with his undershirt. “Hey back to this cat thing. I’m not a cat. Where would you even get that from?”

“Then how do you explain this??” Kyungsoo admonishes loudly, reaching out a hand still trapped in his shirt, to poke at the corner of Jongdae’s mouth. “S’so perf-… _purrr_. Curly like a kitten.”

“And those,” he points to Jongdae’s hands, “Swee-sweater paws.”

“You’re such a wierdo. Why am I even friends with you?”

“Friend. No,” Kyungsoo frowns, shaking his head vehemently, looking comical with his shirt around his neck. “You sh-shouldn’t be my friend, no…Or Chanyeol’s, he’s allergic to cats.”

Jongdae doesn’t suppress his eye roll this time as Kyungsoo finally manages to free himself of the shirt. He doesn’t quite make it to the bed though, pivoting toward the bathroom all of a sudden. Jongdae’s on his heels, panic clogging his own throat as he watches his friend empty the contents of his stomach into their toilet.

"Kyungsoo!” He can’t help letting the worry ring through this time, kneeling beside the other boy.

“Oh, Soo,” he reaches forward to rub his hand along the other’s back, feeling the feverishly-hot skin under his palm as the younger boy dry heaves.

 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything even after he's finished, sitting back and slumping against the wall while Jongdae flushes the contents of the toilet and looks for a towel.

“Why in the world did you drink so much? I haven’t seen you drunk since-…”

He stops there, turning back to see his friend staring at him.

“Since that night. Since my mom...” Kyungsoo finishes quietly, deep eyes unreadable in the poor light of the bathroom.

Jongdae doesn’t say anything, just watches the other watch him. He moves forward to wipe the sweat off Kyungsoo's brow, then gets up to pour him a glass of water.

They sit, silence heavy around them.  

“Joonmyun's a really nice guy,” Kyungsoo speaks up, voice quiet and somber for the first time that night. "Isn't he?" 

"Yes, but why-..."

The younger boy doesn't let him finish, standing up on shaky legs and waving away Jongdae's attempts to help as he turns back into their room. 

Jongdae won't let him off so easily, insisting on helping him with the rest of his clothes. But Kyungsoo falls asleep before Jongdae’s done pulling his shoes off, and Jongdae sits up watching him until he feels his own exhaustion creeping in.

He brushes Kyungsoo’s hair off his forehead, crawling in beside him with a sigh, feeling an arm wrap around his waist before he drifts off.

 

 

He wakes to a fuzzy headache and warm fingers combing through his hair.

"You better not be petting me."

The fingers abruptly stop, and Jongdae cracks his eyes open, taking in the sight of a sheepish Kyungsoo, sitting up and fidgeting with the bed sheet.

The silence between them goes a beat too long.

“I’ll-uh…I’ll go make breakfast."

"No," Jongdae reaches out a hand to stay the other boy. "You're not using cinnamon waffles against me. Tell me what the hell happened last night. Why would you be stupid enough to get drunk? You of all people, you never drink. And what was all that nonsense about me being a cat? Of all the dumb things we’ve come up with, that has to be the dumbest.”

Embarrassment etches itself in Kyungsoo’s features, his cheeks a deep pink. He looks away, rubbing an awkward hand along the back of his neck.

“I don’t know about that, remember that time you thought Chanyeol might be a vampire?”

He doesn’t take the bait, ignoring the weak smile Kyungsoo shoots him. “Sorry.”

Jongdae runs a hand over his face, trying to shake the grogginess.

“Really, I am. I-…I don’t know what I was thinking last night. I didn’t mean to freak you out.” he fumbles for Jongdae’s hand, giving it an awkward squeeze. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“And that-…well, um, the cat thing…” he clears his throat. “That’s just something from when we were kids. Remember when my family first moved in next door, and you used to follow me around our yards?”

It’s Jongdae’s turn to be embarrassed, thinking back to his grade school-self, sporting two missing teeth and a huge crush on his new neighbor. The teeth had grown, thankfully, but so had the crush.

“I hated it at first, but my mom thought it was cute. Laughed about how you clung to me all the time, called you my kitten. I guess I got it into my head that’s what you were.”

Jongdae doesn’t know quite what to make of that, but his phone starts buzzing before he can reply.

“That’s probably Joonmyun, I better call him back.”

“No don’t! Just wait-…” Kyungsoo’s hands shoot out, trapping one of Jongdae’s in both of his.

“I was upset last night!” He bursts out, “Seeing you leave with Joonmyun, and I guess I just lost my mind because-…look, I wish I had a better apology, I wish I had something else.”

He trails off, and Jongdae watches in fascination as different emotions play out on Kyungsoo’s normally stoic face. The one he settles on spikes something hot in Jongdae’s stomach. “But all I have is _this_.”

And then he’s leaning forward, cupping Jongdae’s cheek in his hand, and pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

Kyungsoo’s lips are warm and soft and everything Jongdae’s five-year-old, and twelve-year-old, and seventeen-year-old heart always thought they would be. And he lets his own fall open almost immediately, so Kyungsoo’s tongue can sweep into his mouth and steal his breath.

He feels the most amazing warmth rapidly spreading from their joined lips down into his chest, so delicious he could practically purr from it. When they break apart, he has to force himself to look away from Kyungsoo’s mouth, to meet the eyes that search his.

“You should do what you want, you can call Joonmyun back. But I really wish you wouldn’t.”

It takes Jongdae’s brain a moment because he’s too busy relishing the fact that he finally knows what Kyungsoo sounds like after he’s been kissed. One look at those eyes, hopeful but endearingly worried, and he melts, tugging the other back in — the phone, the world completely forgotten — because _this_ , this is everything.

 

 

When Kyungsoo finally manages to coax him out of bed much later, promising breakfast and more kisses, he trails after him into the floor’s kitchen, draping himself across the younger man’s back as the other stands at the stove.

He nuzzles at Kyungsoo’s neck and marvels at how the younger boy leans into it, mumbles something about ‘annoying’ and ‘clingy’ but tugs Jongdae’s arms around his waist tighter.

 

“So…this whole kitten thing, kinky."

“Please don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> -Jongdae is a giant cat. Period.  
> -Comments are the best and always appreciated!  
> -I suck at writing emotions.  
> -And I'm not sure what happened to Kyungsoo's mom. Feel free to fill in the blank!


End file.
